It Remains Unchanged
by Sora-chii
Summary: She loves him. She told his friend. He found out. Then why is everyone laughing? MaxOc


**beyblade  
mauahhaa, the first MaxOc I've posted!**

**Yeah, so yeah, I'm kinda hyper right now, and I was when I wrote this too, so WEEEEEEEE!  
(tooooo much sugar and salt! yes salt..)**

**I don't own Beyblade, I only own the plot, and Sakura Harusame**

**

* * *

It Remains Unchanged: **

Sakura looked down at the picture on her desk. it had a picture of her and Max. It was taken the day they went out for a day of fun.

'I just wish hedidn't knowhow I feel for him..but I can't say it..'

Ray took the picture unexpectedly as they came into the Dojo, nearly splitting their sides laughing.

Max had one hand on her shoulder for support, meanwhile his other hand on his stomach in attempt of stopping the pain his abdoman developed earlier that day from laughing to much.  
She was bent over, both of her hands on her knees, trying to stay up.

Sakura smiled, looking at the memory before her. 'This one's a keeper, I don't want to forget that day...'

She looked out her window, and at the falling rain. She sat on top of her window sill, just watching and listening to the rain.

'Why did I have to tell Ray? I should've known this would happen..Those two are really close friends!How I could've I not known Ray would tell him unintentionally?' Sakura shooker her head.' Well, now that he knows, I just can't face him anymore. I can't gaze upon his cute face, I can't laugh with him, heck, I can't even look him in the eye! I'm such a coward...' She sighed, frowining at the problem she had.'I should go to him. He should know that I understand the feeling's not mutual, but I still want us to be friends. I want him to know that.'

She got up from the sill, unwillingly, yet willingly at the sane time. She wanted to see Max, but at the same time, she couldn't stand the sight of him. 'I've already had this feeling before...I'm not confused with any other emotion...I know for a fact that it's love.'

The black haired girl walked slowly through the storm, protecting herself from the clouds' falling tears with an umbrella. She felt lke crying too.  
'This frustration is killing me! I know he doesn't feel the same way, so why embarass myself?I know it's going to pain him to tell me, so why do this to us both?'

With Max

He lay restless on his bed, waiting for someone to come inso he could throw a pillow at their face. The frustration was to much for Max. 'Since when?' He asked himself. 'How long has she felt this way, and why did Ray have to tell me?' He slowly rolled onto his side, with his hands to the back of his head. 'I think I need some candy, but on a day like this, I don't see a use. The rain would just wash away my hyperness, my happiness, my sugar rush and joy..'

He watched through the window as a pink umbrella approached the Dojo. 'What the--hey, wait a minuit, that's Sakura's umbrella! Why is she coming here? She hasn't been here in a week! Now she's coming back? Oh man, I've gotta hide!'

Max ran out of his room, and dashed past Ray.  
"Max, what's the hurry?" He asked, a slight tone of worry in his voice.

"Nothing's up! Just don't tell her I'm in the closet!" His fast pace quickened immensely as the doorbell wrang.

'I get it..'Ray thought. 'She's coming, and he doesn't want to see her..' He opened the door looking at a frantic, scared, happy and excited girl smiling a smile consumed with fear of rejection.

"Hi Ray!" She let out a small wave.  
"Sakura Harusame! We haven't seen you in a week! I'm glad you're here!" 'Ok, Max is in the closet..man, he should've picked a better hiding spot, and shouldn't have told me where he'd be..' "Why don't you take your umbrella to the closet, while I start some tea."

'AHHH RAY! I'm gonna kill you!' Max cursed in his (cute) little head.

"O-ok," She stuttered." Hey, Ray? Is Max around?"

"I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere.." He smirked as he turned his back walking away, making an 'I don't know' gesture with his left hand while heading to the kitchen.

Sakura opened the closet slowly in attempt to delayher meeting with Max, not knowing he was behind the door she was opening.

'Argh! Ray you** JERK**! If I live through this I'm going to kill you!' He cursed more and more until the door in front of him was finally open.

"Oh.."Sakura whispered.

-With Ray-

"She should've opened it by now.." Ray leaned against the counter. "Oh, I wish I could see her their faces!"  
A lightbulb burnt brightly over his head...

What is he planning?

"Max..I.."

Ray walked by, whistling a happy tune, swinging keys around his finger. He hipchecked Sakura into the closet and locked it behind her.

He walked away clap/dusting his hands. "That should do it."

--Inside the Closet--

"**Ray!**" The two yelled, baging their fists against the large wooden door.

Max stopped, looking at Sakura. She continued to slam her fists on the door until she noticed him starring at her.

"Hey Max!"  
"Sakura..." He said, then putting on a smile. "How are you doing? We haven't seen you in..." He looked down at his fingers, but it wasn't light enough to see that far. "Seven whole days!"  
"yeah, I kinda missed you guys! Even Daichi."  
"And that's saying alot!"

And soon enough, all you could hear throuout the hallway was strong, contagious laughter.

"What the--" Tyson muttered as he walked by hearing all the wierd laughing. He started to reach for the knob.

Ray walked by, making sure they were still actually in there, when he saw Tyson opening the door, confusion written on his face.

* * *

**For the sake of this part...Picture this is SLOW MOTION!**

* * *

Max and Sakura fell to the ground laughing...Ray did three flips to get to Tyson, and Tyson found a stick of gum in his pocket, smiling and popping into his mouth. 

Ray landed (IN SLOW MOTION) in front of Tyson and stopped him from opening the door, dragging away and explaining everything.

* * *

Sakura stood slowly reaching from her head to the door. 

'Little do they know, I just unlocked it! WAHAHHA!'

"I can't believe Ray did that!" Max laughed, back to the floor, looking through the crack between the door and the floor.

"Hey Max..." She sighed..regaining a calm interior "I managed to unlock the door, so we can leave anytime.."

"Awsome!So we can get out at anytime!" He exclaimed. Sakura anime sweat dropped. "Oh man...Have I ever got an idea!"

Sakura tilted her head, confused, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"OHHHH! I get it!"  
"Yeah, I'll tell you when Ray comes by."  
"No, no, no, no, no!"  
"What?"

"Don't Kai AND Ray have tea about this time of day? They should both be passing by soon, right?"

Max's eyes lit up, and widened with excitement, laughing so hard that no sound was coming out. He rested at his post, making sure to see them when they came by.

_pat pat pat.._

"They're coming!" Max whispered, jumping to his feet. She grinned. Ray and Kai walked by together in silence.  
The black haired girl and the blonde boy jumped out to suprise them.

"RWOOOOWL!" The growled in unison, wiggling their fingers in front of the two bladers, followed by their fall-to-the-ground-laughing thing.

Kai stared at them as if they were crazy, meanwhile, Ray stood there shcoked.."How did..how did you guys get out?"

"Bob..bob..bophahah!" She laughed some more. "PINS"

"Bobby Pins?"

No sound coming from either laughing mouth, just small nodds.

Kai rolled his eyes and walked around the 'couple of ninnies' (as he had reffered to them in the past), while Ray continued to stare.

It finally hit him that while some things change, some stay the same. 'Those two will always be like this..' As he too, walked around them, leaving them to laugh. 'At least it'll do their relationship some good to laugh..'

* * *

**So that's the end of that! Yeah!**

**thx, and if anyone who reads this likes Max as much as I do... in the review (if u sane done)**

**somewhere along the way, type in...hmm..let's see...how about...WiteOut. yeah. I just saw that on the desk and I was like, hey , what the heck? so ya!**

-Skarmory


End file.
